List of film and video game scores recorded at Abbey Road Studios
1960s *1968 Yellow Submarine (film) 1980s *1981 Raiders of the Lost Ark, Omen III: The Final Conflict *1982 Greystoke - The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes, The Secret of NIMH *1983 Return of the Jedi, The Dead Zone *1984 Ladyhawke, Amadeus *1985 Brazil, A Room with a View *1986 The Jewel of the Nile, Shanghai Surprise, Aliens, An American Tail *1987 The Chipmunk Adventure, Madame Sousatzka, The Last Emperor, RoboCop *1988 A Man for All Seasons, Shirley Valentine, Willow, The Land Before Time *1989 Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, All Dogs Go to Heaven 1990s *1990 Memphis Belle, Shining Through *1991 City of Joy, The Fisher King, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *1992 Tom and Jerry: The Movie *1993 Once Upon a Forest, The Man Without a Face, M. Butterfly, The Innocent, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *1994 ''Immortal Beloved, Interview with the Vampire, Little Women, The Madness of King George *1995 Apollo 13, Brassed Off, Braveheart, Talk of Angels, Balto *1996 Carla's Song, The Crucible, G.I. Jane *1997 Deep Impact, Desperate Measures, Event Horizon, Lost in Space, Titanic Town (film), Virus, Wilde *1998 Hilary and Jackie, Jakob the Liar, Practical Magic, The Prince of Egypt, What Dreams May Come, Dark City *1999 ''Bicentennial Man, Chocolat, Dogma, Eyes Wide Shut, I Dreamed of Africa, Message in a Bottle, Notting Hill, Rules of Engagement, Sleepy Hollow, Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace, The Talented Mr. Ripley 2000s *2000 Thirteen Days, Captain Corelli's Mandolin, Chicken Run, Hollow Man, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, The Tigger Movie, Shrek *2001 From Hell, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, We Were Soldiers, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *2002 The Four Feathers, Gangs of New York, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, The Hours, The Life of David Gale, Thunderpants, Punch-Drunk Love *2003 Bon Voyage, Johnny English, Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Veronica Guerin *2004 Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London, Around the World in 80 Days, Cold Mountain, Beyond the Sea, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Mona Lisa Smile, Sylvia, Mulan II, The Phantom of the Opera, Birth, King Arthur, Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow, Alfie, The Edge of Reason, [[The Little Prince (opera)|The Little Prince - A Magical Opera]] *2005 The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Proof, Kingdom of Heaven, Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *2006 Bambi II, United 93, Apocalypto *2007 300, The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Spider-Man 3, Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone, Awake, Shrek the Third *2008 The Mighty Macs, Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Tinker Bell *2009 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cheri, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Tamara Drewe, Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance 2010s *2010 Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang, Robin Hood, Iron Man 2, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, The King's Speech, World Of Tanks *2011 The Tree of Life, Kung Fu Panda 2, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, L.A. Noire (video game) *2012 The Avengers, Prometheus, Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, Les Miserables, Rise of the Guardians, Skyfall, The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!, ParaNorman, Seven Psychopaths, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *2013 Iron Man 3, The Croods, Fast & Furious 6, Elysium, Gravity (film), Thor: The Dark World *2014 The Sims 4 (video game), Maleficent, Guardians of the Galaxy, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Seventh Son *2015 Jupiter Ascending, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Woman in Gold, Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Halo 5: Guardians *2016 London Has Fallen, Alice Through the Looking Glass, Now You See Me 2, Jason Bourne, Sausage Party *2017 The Book of Henry See also *Abbey Road Studios *List of artists who have recorded at Abbey Road Studios *List of recordings made at Abbey Road Studios Category:Film scores Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios